


How Long Will I Love You?

by GuixonLove



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pure and simple, So sweet you'll get several cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove
Summary: A follow-up one shot to 'Two Makes a Home'Life with Pekka is better than Juuse imagined. It's about to become even more so.





	How Long Will I Love You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperDarkRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/gifts).



> Written for my wifey and soul mate, [Jess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/pseuds/SuperDarkRose) just because I love her so much. 
> 
> Beta'd using basic Grammarly

_How long will I love you_   
_As long as stars are above you_   
_And longer if I can_

_How long will I want you_   
_As long as you want me to_   
_And longer by far_   
_How Long Will I Love You by Ellie Goulding_

 

Juuse's life with Pekka after he moves in is everything he had wished for. With Pekka's help, he got a job working with the school's many athletes as their physical therapist. He had his dream job and his dream man and for the first time in forever, Juuse feels complete and total bliss.

To everyone's surprise, well, everyone except Juuse, the hockey team made it to the playoffs. Pekka had been so overwhelmed with joy and seeing him so happy made Juuse feel just as jubilant. However, in the weeks leading up to the final game of the playoffs, Pekka became more and more distant. Juuse chalked it up to all of the stress and the extra expectations expected of him that he didn't give it much thought.

The morning before the game as they were sitting down to breakfast, Juuse noticed how tense Pekka was. "Is everything alright?" he asks, reaching out and taking Pekka's hand.

"Hmm? What was that?" Pekka asks as he pushes his scrambled eggs around his plate, staring off into space. Juuse frowns.

"You've been acting strange all morning," he says, studying Pekka intently. "You won't even look at me."

Pekka lifts his head briefly before quickly looking away. "Sorry. Just...just stressed is all." Juuse isn't entirely convinced and is about to say so when Pekka finally looks up and says, "I need you to come to practice with me."

Juuse's eyes widen in surprise at the sudden request. Furrowing his brow, he stares at Pekka in confusion. "What? Why?" Pekka shrugs and drops his gaze back to his plate.

"I just want you there is all."

A big part of Juuse wants to demand an explanation but he finds himself unable to deny Pekka what he's asking for. Clearing his throat, he says, "Yeah, alright. I'll go."

The smile Pekka gives him when he looks up again is enough to melt Juuse's heart like butter. They finish breakfast in comfortable silence and begin to gather their things. The entire car ride to the practice rink, Pekka looks as if he's about to jump out of his skin. He taps his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently and every time he stops at a red light or a stop sign, he pats his pockets as if he's checking to make sure something is in it.

"Are you looking for something?" Juuse asks when Pekka pats his pocket for the fifth time. Pekka blinks and glances at Juuse from the corner of his eye.

"No. I'm good," he replies before tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

When they finally arrive at the rink, Pekka puts the car in park and practically leaps from the car, getting tangled up in his seat belt in the process. Juuse reaches over and helps him, staring at his lover with concern.

"Are you sure you're alright, Pekka?"

Pekka nods and smiles sheepishly at Juuse. "I'm fine. Just anxious about the game tomorrow is all." Juuse isn't entirely convinced but he nods and gives Pekka's hand a firm squeeze.

"You guys will do great." Lifting his other hand, he cups Pekka's cheek. "I have a feeling that tomorrow night you guys will be leaving the arena with a very big trophy."

Pekka melts into Juuse's touch and nuzzles his hand. "Thank you," he murmurs, turning his head so he can press a kiss onto Juuse's palm. With one last smile, they climb out of the car head inside. Before Pekka heads to the locker room, he pulls Juuse into a tight hug, tucking his face into the crook of Juuse's neck.

"I love you," he murmurs before kissing the sensitive spot behind Juuse's ear. Juuse shivers, tightening this arms around Pekka's waist. Smiling to himself, he hums contentedly and says,

"I love you too." Pulling away, he gives Pekka a huge grin and playfully smacks his ass. "Now, go out there and whip those boys into shape." Pekka chuckles and ruffles Juuse's hair.

"Yes, sir." Giving Juuse one last kiss, Pekka turns and disappears into the locker room.

Juuse heads inside the rink to find a seat. As he's walking down to the seats near the ice, he notices a familiar group of people already seated there. Hurrying down the steps, he makes it to the row and asks, "What are you guys doing here?"

Miikka turns his head and grins at Juuse. "Hey, Juice! Bout time you showed up!" Beside him, his boyfriend Calle, PK, and Ryan are all smirking as if they know something Juuse doesn't.

"Still didn't answer my question," Juuse replies as he sits down next to Miikka. "Why are you guys here?"

"What? Are we not allowed to come watch the team practice?" PK asks with an innocent expression. Juuse narrows his eyes and looks each one of his friends in the eye.

"What are you hiding?" When none of them respond, Juuse sits back in his seat with an irritated huff. "You guys are assholes."

"Takes one to know one, bro," Ryan laughs before fist bumping PK. As the team skates out onto the ice, Miikka leans over and says in a low voice,

"How are you and Professor Hottie?" Juuse's head whips around and he shoots a glare at his friend.

"We're fine. Why?" Miikka shrugs. Watching the players skating around as they warm up, he stretches his arm out and rests it on the back of Calle's seat.

"No reason."

Juuse stares at Miikka, waiting for an explanation but is met with silence. He mumbles a curse in Finnish which makes Miikka snort in amusement.

As the team runs through drills, Juuse looks around the rink. That's when he notices Roman Josi, Pekka's closest friend, and the school's athletic director, standing with Pekka on the side of the ice. He leans over and points down to the two men. "What's he doing here?" he asks Miikka.

Miikka's eyes follow the direction of Juuse's finger before shrugging. "I would assume it's because tomorrow night's game is a big fucking deal, Juus." On his other side, Calle chimes in,

"I'm not complaining. The man is hot as hell." When Miikka glares at him, Calle gives an unapologetic shrug. "You know I'm right." Miikka lightly smacks the back of Calle's head which leads to Calle leaning over to whisper something in his ear. Going by the sudden flush spreading across Miikka's cheeks, it's something that Juuse definitely doesn't want to know. With a sigh, he settles back in his seat and stares out at the ice, only halfway paying attention to the guys shooting pucks towards the net. His gaze is mostly focused on Pekka, trying to figure out what the hell is going on with everyone.

As practice is winding down, Juuse is startled when a hand lands on his shoulder. Turning, he sees Roman who has a knowing grin on his face. "Pekka was wanting to talk to you."

Juuse frowns. "Right now?" When Roman nods and doesn't offer any more information, Juuse stands up and follows him towards the benches. Pekka is standing off to the side, talking quietly with several members of the hockey team who are holding what appear to be signs of some sort. He shoots Roman a questioning look but only gets a shrug in response.

As if sensing Juuse's presence, Pekka turns and smiles nervously at him. He holds out a hand to him. Juuse's heart starts pounding in his chest, his entire body tense with uneasiness. As soon as he slips his hand into Pekka's, a couple of guys on the hockey team line up and hold up their signs for Juuse to read. Swallowing hard, Juuse shoots one last curious glance at Pekka before reading the three signs being held up :

_Juuse, you are the love of my life_

_Every day with you is a gift and I can't imagine life without you_

_So, I just have one question for you_

Juuse's throat tightens and tears prick the backs of his eyes. Slowly, he turns and sees Pekka kneeling on the ice. Staring with wide eyes, he watches as Pekka reaches into the pocket of his hoodie and pulls out a small box. Pekka opens it, revealing a band of gold with sapphires. Pulling his gaze from the ring, he sees Pekka staring at him, his eyes glassy with unshed tears.

"Juuse...Will you-?" he says, his voice cracking with emotion. He clears his throat and tries again. "Will you marry me?"

The tears Juuse had been holding back spill from his eyes, slowly running down his cheeks. He nods and sobs, "Yes! Yes, of course, I will!" Juuse drops to his knees in front of Pekka and tackles him to the ice, kissing him deeply while everyone in the rink cheers and catcalls.

When they pull apart to catch their breath, Pekka pulls the ring out of the box and slips it onto Juuse's finger. Juuse stares at the way the light catches on the gemstones, smiling when he sees that they're almost the same shade of blue as Pekka's eyes. He's about to lean in to kiss Pekka again when he hears Miikka yelling from the side of the rink.

"Get a room, you two!"

Juuse flips him off before grinning down at Pekka. "Come on. I think we need to go home so we can celebrate this properly."

Pekka returns Juuse's smile. "You took the words right out of my mouth." They get to their feet and quickly make their way off the ice as everyone calls out congratulations. Glancing at the ring on his finger, he can't stop the smile from spreading across his face or the tears of joy from sliding down his cheeks. He didn't think he could love Pekka any more than he already did but he was happy to realize that he was wrong. His heart was practically bursting with joy as he imagined being married to Pekka and spending the rest of their lives together. It was a very happy image that he couldn't wait to experience firsthand.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk hockey with me (Or just say hi) on [Tumblr](https://pekkas-angel.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Hawkeye_Squared)
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated as they help to feed the muse. Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
